


O obrotach sfer niebieskich

by Indileen (indileen)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU universe, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indileen/pseuds/Indileen
Summary: O tym, jak Donna Noble sobie przypomniała i jak to się wszystko skończyło.





	1. Na obu krańcach wszechświata

I. Na obu krańcach wszechświata

Słyszała, że są sny, które wyprzedzają rzeczywistość, ale nigdy nie myślała, że przytrafią się akurat jej. Samospełniające się przepowiednie, akurat!   
Wszystko zaczęło się któregoś zwyczajnego piątkowego popołudnia podczas spotkania z przyjaciółkami. Umówiły się we trzy – ona, Mookie oraz Veena, w nowo otwartej knajpie niedaleko Charing Cross Road, która zdawała się czymś pomiędzy herbaciarnią a pubem. Właściwie… było miło. Wnętrze tonęło w przyjemnym półmroku, różowawym od stojących tu i ówdzie lamp, a z głośników miniwieży za barem płynęło cicho The National.  
\- Śniło mi się, że zaczepił mnie megamęski przystojniak – paplała rozentuzjazmowana Veena – i zgadnijcie, kogo przysłali do naszego działu kadr! Totalne ciacho!   
No cóż, to na pewno jej nie groziło. Od dwóch miesięcy nigdzie nie mogła znaleźć roboty. A jeśli już o ciachach mowa…  
\- Całą noc jadłam tort – poskarżyła się Mookie, która spóźniona wpadła do knajpki i niemal rzuciła się na wolne krzesło. – Ta przedślubna dieta mnie chyba zabije! A co tam, Ethan też nie ułomek, nic się nie stanie, jeśli ten jeden raz zgrzeszę! Kelner! Porcję Pavlovej raz! – krzyknęła ze śmiechem.  
Donna ponuro wbiła wzrok we własny talerzyk, na którym znać było już tylko okruszki – wspomnienie po brownie i łyknęła herbaty. Jej sny nie nadawały się do opowiadania w towarzystwie. Najczęściej przypominały rozwodniony, słaby film science-fiction klasy E, przecinany ciemnością. Czasami widziała w swoich snach gromadę ludzi, wyglądających jak statyści z serialu o starożytnym Rzymie i budziła się wtedy z przerażeniem. Rzadko – bardzo rzadko – do snu docierały echa czyjegoś głosu.   
Wtedy było najgorzej.   
Za pierwszym razem przebudziła się w środku nocy, żeby odkryć, że głowa niemiłosiernie ją boli, z nosa kapie krew, a dziadek stoi nad nią, roztrzęsiony, trzęsącymi się dłońmi próbując wybrać numer karetki pogotowia. Na tym się skończyło. Żeby go uspokoić i żeby matka przestała wreszcie stękać, Donna z samego rana poszła do lekarza i zrobiła wszystkie podstawowe badania, sprawdzając, czy ma się czym niepokoić.   
Ale nie miała. Była zdrowa jak koń, nawet ciśnienie miała wzorcowe. Mimo to skierowali ją do szpitala na EEG, rezonans magnetyczny, tomografię, podejrzewając wszystko to, czego można było się najbardziej obawiać, a co w ogóle się nie spełniło. Badania prowadził sympatyczny, dość przystojny lekarz o nazwisku nie do wymówienia, i to śmieszne, jeszcze jakiś rok temu zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby tylko poszedł z nią na kawę, chociaż może i był dla niej trochę za młody, ale teraz – nie zależało jej. Zupełnie. Z przychodni wyszła z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku, a jej matka raz jeden w życiu nie miała powodów, żeby na nią sarkać.   
\- Donna? – ręka Mookie, oślepiająca zaręczynowym pierścionkiem, przesunęła się tuż przed jej twarzą. – A u ciebie wszystko w porządku?Jesteś dziś jakaś nieswoja…  
\- Może to od kosmitów – zachichotała głupio Veena, wywracając oczami i grzechocząc kostkami lodu w swoim ginie z tonikiem. –No wiecie, Gwiazda Śmierci, szpitale na księżycu, znikające planety, chodzący tłuszcz, ta cała heca z ATMOSem…  
\- Chodzący tłuszcz?! –Donna zmarszczyła brwi. Veena, nawet pijana, nie mogła być aż taką idiotką.  
\- Donna, gdzieś ty była przez ostatni rok? – koleżanka spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie.  
\- Ja… - nie wiem, chciała odpowiedzieć, bo byłoby to najbliżej prawdy, ale tylko uśmiechnęła się wymijająco.  
\- To podobno sprawka Tamizy – wtrąciła Mookie, zajadając się już kolejnym kawałkiem Pavlovej. – Kuzyn Ethana pracuje w kanalizacji miejskiej i nie uwierzyłybyście, jakie ścierwa oni wpuszczają do rzeki…   
\- Taaaaaak?! – zaperzyła się Veena, omal nie wsadzając łokcia w kawałek ciasta, którego nie dokończyła – A co z Titanikiem nad Buckingham dwa lata temu?  
\- Zbiorowa halucynacja – Mookie wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Titanic nad Pałacem Buckingham…? – powtórzyła Donna słabo, pustym wzrokiem wpatrując się w witrażowe okno przed sobą. Widniał na nim mleczny księżyc i gwiazdy na granatowym tle. Z jakichś dziwnych przyczyn wcale nie zrobiło się jej od tego lepiej; wręcz przeciwnie, złapał ją nagły dreszcz jak przy przeziębieniu.Teraz najchętniej poszłaby do domu i zakopała się pod ciepłym kocem.  
\- Chyba będę chora – wyznała cicho, ale żadna z koleżanek jej nie usłyszała. Były zbyt zajęte kłótnią.  
\- To wszystko wina tego niezdrowego żarcia! Fast-foody, GMO, śme-emo, nic dziwnego, że ludziom ćmi się w oczach! The Mirror pisało, że…  
\- Oooooch, i ATMOS też pewnie był przez GMO, co? Powiem ci coś, Mook! Od czasu kiedy przeszłaś na dietę poprzestawiały ci się wszystkie klepki! Potrzebny ci porządny obiad i tyle! No nie, Donna? Donna! Ej, słuchasz mnie w ogóle?  
\- Co? – Donna zarzuciła gęstą grzywą rudych włosów, wyrywając się z lunatycznego transu. – Och. Tak. Słucham. No jasne, że słucham.  
\- Mhm… to o czym mówiłam? – zapytała z przekąsem Veena, mieszając słomką w wysokiej szklance do napojów.   
\- O… o terrorystach? – strzeliła na chybił-trafił Donna, a Mookie klasnęła z uznaniem w ręce.   
\- Terroryści! To samo mówili w BBC 4! Widzisz,Vee – podsumowała z satysfakcją, spoglądając z wyższością na swoją przyszłą druhnę –Donna wie lepiej. Twoje teorie o kosmitach to totalna bzdura. – zakończyła, wkładając do ust ostatni kęs deseru. Dodatkową osłodą była kwaśna mina Veeny.  
\- Kompletna bzdura – powtórzyła niczym echo Donna, przetrząsając torebkę w poszukiwaniu tabletek przeciwbólowych. Głowa znowu pękała jej w szwach.

*

„A więc dokąd teraz?”, zadał sobie pytanie Doktor, opierając się o konsolę TARDIS i patrząc bezradnie, jak fantastyczny blask kosmosu wlewa się przez okna do środka jego statku, zatapiając go niby fala gwiezdnej wody. Sam środek Mgławicy Ślimaka z bliska miał zielony odcień, niczym odległe jezioro zawieszone w środku wszechświata i normalnie Doktor nie mógłby się napatrzeć na turkusową głębinę przed sobą. Gdyby tylko miał przy sobie kogoś, komu można by wytłumaczyć, że ta głupia nazwa, Oko Boga, nie pochodzi od ludzi, tylko od cywilizacji o wiele, wiele starszej niż Ziemia, że w gwiezdnym jeziorze niegdyś zwykły pływać stworzenia, które Ziemianie nazwali po swojemu zupełnie bez sensu Nessie, choć w rzeczywistości nazywają się Quolt’hea i to stąd pochodzą naprawdę…   
\- Spotkałem kiedyś Nessie – odezwał się Doktor, a jego głos rozbrzmiał echem w mruczącej cicho TARDIS. – Och, zamknij się – przykazał sobie zaraz, starannie zamykając drzwi i starając skupić się na kursie.   
Konsola wibrowała nieprzerwanie pod jego palcami, domagając się dalszej podróży.  
\- Oooooch, bo tym właśnie jestem, prawda? – rzucił z goryczą w pustkę przed sobą. – Ja tylko podróżuję. Im dalej, tym lepiej. Nieważne, co będzie z innymi.  
Odkrył z zaskoczeniem, że dłonie spoczywające na guzikach i przekładniach bardzo mu drżą, płaszcz był dziwnie ciężki – to woda, przyszło mu do głowy, kapie z niego woda – a koszula nieprzyjemnie lepi się do ciała.   
Deszcz z Chiswick. Z Anglii. Po drugiej stronie kosmosu.  
Pożegnania zawsze były trudne, ale tym razem upewnił się, żeby nikt nie zginął. Żyła Sarah Jane Smith, jego Sarah Jane, polująca na kosmitów w Ealing, otoczona przez bandę dzieciaków i pilnowana przez wiernego K-9. Martha Jones wymaszerowała z TARDIS tak beztrosko, jakby nigdy nie ocaliła świata, przechodząc go na piechotę, a przynajmniej próbowała o tym nie pamiętać. Kapitan Jack opuścił go dla swojego Torchwood, przedtem znajdując chwilę na promienny uśmiech i szybki salut. Może przyjmie do drużyny Mickeya Smitha, kto wie.  
Rose…   
Zostawił ją na mokrej plaży, po raz drugi, z mężczyzną o jego twarzy, za to z jednym sercem – dla niej, tylko dla niej, bo czas i przestrzeń mogły dla Tamtego nie istnieć – prosząc, by zrozumiała. I chociaż nie było to idealne rozwiązanie, życzył im jak najlepiej. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że jakoś się im ułoży.  
A Donna…   
Są takie dni, kiedy nikt nie ginie, chociaż historia rzadko na to pozwala. Zuchwale byłoby liczyć na same dobre zakończenia. Pamiętał strach w oczach Donny, jej nieuchronną świadomość tego, co nadchodzi, uszy wypełniał mu jej głos:  
Nie, proszę, błagam, proszę, nie, nie rób tego, PROSZĘ, NIE, miałam zostać z tobą na zawsze, miałam podróżować, być z tobą, DoktorDonna, czy to nie wspaniałe?   
Wymazał jej pamięć, pozostawiając bezpieczne okruchy, jak narzeczony, który porzucił ją przed ołtarzem (to się zdarza, to przykra opowieść, ale nie było w niej miejsca na cesarzową Racnoss ani mechanicznych Mikołajów). A potem odszedł, zostawiając za sobą wspomnienia w nieobecnym spojrzeniu Donny.  
Nie jesteś sam – przypomniał sobie słowa Twarzy z Boe. Pamiętaj, Doktorze – nie jesteś sam.   
\- Nieprawda – powiedział głośno i wyraźnie Doktor, pozwalając tym słowom potężnieć i gęstnieć w niezliczonych pokojach TARDIS. – Teraz zostałem sam. Już na zawsze.  
Nie pozwolę nikomu płacić za moje błędy. Nikt nie umrze. Tylko ja.  
\- Allons-y – szepnął do siebie, mając czas akurat na popchnięcie miedzianej dźwigni do przodu i wystukanie na konsoli odpowiedniej kombinacji klawiszy, zanim rozpętało się piekło.   
Lśniąca bielą kostka wpadła do środka TARDIS, rozbijając przy okazji jedno z okien, uderzając go w skroń i sprawiając, że płaszcz, i tak już ciężki od wody, zupełnie spadł mu z ramion. Osłaniając głowę, w samej, w dodatku mokrej koszuli, zrobił jedyną rzecz, którą podpowiadał mu instynkt – salwował się ucieczką za wysłużoną kanapę, słuchając jak oszalała rozświetlona kostka robi rumor w garderobie.   
\- Co? Co?! CO?!! – wrzasnął, patrząc jak sześcian przewraca kilka manekinów, po czym odbija się od ściany i frunie w kierunku biblioteki – Oooooch, nie, nie, nie! Za nic w świecie! – oburzył się, widząc, że niszczyciel zamierza podrzucić w powietrze pierwszą lepszą książkę, rozłożoną na rzeźbionym pulpicie. – Tę dostałem od Gutenberga i jest z dedykacją! Mam cię! – krzyknął ucieszony, wykonując szalony skok i łapiąc kostkę oburącz. – Ha! – dodał dla własnej satysfakcji, widząc, jak jasne światło gaśnie pod jego dotykiem.   
\- Ale… ale… - zdał sobie nagle sprawę, czochrając zmoczone włosy w zagubieniu – przecież to kostka komunikacyjna używana przez Władców Czasu! A niech to Judoon kopnie! Mam wiadomość!


	2. Znajomi kontra obcy

II. Znajomi kontra obcy

\- Chciałabym gdzieś wyjechać – wyznała Donna przy śniadaniu, rozbijając jajko na miękko. Sylvia Noble spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie, nalewając zbyt mocną, aromatyczną kawę do kubka w kolorowe paski. Od tego zapachu zakręciło jej się w głowie. Dziadek posłał jej nieśmiały uśmiech znad swojej owsianki, do której zmusiła go jej matka („nie tato, nawet nie masz co myśleć o jajkach na bekonie, nie z twoim cholesterolem!”). Matka zawisła nad nią, z dzbankiem kawy w jednej ręce a łyżeczką od cukru w drugiej, jak jakaś harpia.  
\- A niby za co?! Miałaś szukać pracy, dziewczyno, od miesięcy nie możesz zagrzać nigdzie miejsca, mimo że poleciłam cię panu Chatterjee, a wiesz, jak trudno było wyciągnąć od Suzie jego telefon?! Całymi dniami włóczysz się gdzieś sama, albo wychodzisz ze swoimi psiapsiółkami, no ale one przynajmniej mają pracę i życie! Czego ty chcesz, dziewczyno?! Czego ty szukasz?!   
\- Nie wiem, mamo – odparła potulnie Donna, bo głowa zaczęła jej pulsować nagłym, tępym bólem. – Naprawdę nie wiem – dodała płaczliwie.  
Sylwia odstawiła dzbanek ze stukiem na stół, a Donna nie mogła nie zauważyć, że jej matka wymieniła zaniepokojone spojrzenia z dziadkiem. To też było dziwne. Sylvia Noble na ogół nie wycofywała się z kłótni – chyba, że jej przeciwnikiem byłby Graham Norton, a i wtedy nie byłoby to takie pewne – a już monologi pod tytułem „co moja córka robi ze swoim życiem i dlaczego je marnuje” były dla niej młynem na wodę. Dlatego teraz, kiedy matka pochyliła się nad nią z troską, a Donna poczuła słaby zapach jej perfum, omal nie rozkleiła się zupełnie.   
\- Dziecko… - westchnęła Sylvia Noble - …pamiętasz, jak wyjechałaś do Egiptu?  
Tak. Donna pamiętała. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, nad którymi nie musiała się długo zastanawiać i od których głowa nie zamieniała jej się w kipiący wrzątkiem czajnik. Poza tym były jeszcze zdjęcia w albumie, a ich nie można było sfałszować, zwłaszcza palców kairskiego przewodnika, które zastygły na kliszy, kiedy poprosiła go, żeby zrobił jej zdjęcie pod piramidami. Egipt był piękny, upalny, pełen spoconych turystów gadających w różnych językach, autobusowych konwojów strzeżonych przez śniadych żołnierzy z wiecznie odbezpieczoną bronią, klimatyzowanych pokojów hotelowych i podłego jedzenia. Pierwsze trzy dni spędziła odchorowując tak zwane „przekleństwo faraona”, a potem nauczyła się pić tylko butelkowaną wodę. Resztę urlopu spędziła starając się podziwiać zabytki i naprawdę nie zwracać uwagi, że za szybą autokaru widzi ludzi, którzy przez całe życie nie poznają smaku mięsa, bo nie mogą sobie na nie pozwolić. Donna nigdy nie myślała, że może czuć się aż tak źle na pierwszym w życiu prawdziwym wyjeździe.   
Wróciła ze spalonymi słońcem ramionami – jako rudzielec nigdy nie mogła się opalać, stertą tandetnych pamiątek i bardzo gorzkim uczuciem, że to nie było to.   
\- Pamiętam – przytaknęła Donna, a matka pogłaskała ją po ramieniu.   
\- Byłaś wtedy nieszczęśliwa, córeczko – ciągnęła pani Noble zatroskanym tonem, a Donna poderwała spuszczoną dotąd głowę i spojrzała, zaalarmowana, na matkę. –Nie mówiłaś o tym dużo, ale przecież ja wiem. Widzisz – kontynuowała Sylvia, przenosząc wzrok na ulicę za oknem, która nagle wydała się Donnie bardzo mała – są ludzie, którzy nie powinni podróżować. Powinnaś rozejrzeć się za pracą, znaleźć nowych znajomych, może jakiegoś mężczyznę…  
\- Ale ja chcę – odparła zaczepnie Donna, patrząc w jasne oczy matki. – Tylko… och mamo, sama nie wiem. To musi być prawdziwa podróż. Taka… raz na całe życie.   
Rozległ się niespodziewany brzęk i zobaczyła dziadka, zbierającego z podłogi resztki kubka z bawarką. Kiedy poderwała się, żeby mu pomóc, machnął na nią uspokajająco dłonią.   
\- To nic, to nic, kochanie… - szepnął, ścierając plamę z herbaty z mlekiem. – Ręce mam już nie te, co kiedyś. – Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale w jego oczach dostrzegła ślad łez.

*

Mimo wszystko wprowadziła w życie jedną z rad matki: zaczęła szukać pracy. Wbrew pozorom, ogłoszeń dla sekretarek – nawet najlepszych w Chiswick, sto słów na minutę! – nie było tak znów dużo, więc kiedy dostała odpowiedź zwrotną z londyńskiej korporacji, nawet nie starała się tego ukryć – skakała do góry z radości. Na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną włożyła nowy żakiet i apaszkę, na którą pracowała ponad miesiąc.   
Kiedy wychodziła na pociąg, zaczepił ją dziadek, podlewający kwiaty w ogrodzie.   
\- Powodzenia, kruszynko – powiedział serdecznie, ściskając ją mocno. – Wspaniale, że znów promieniejesz. Kochanie… - zaczął niepewnie, a Donna powstrzymała się od zerknięcia na zegarek.  
\- Dziadziu, spóźnię się na pociąg – wyrwało jej się, a dziadek pokiwał głową.  
\- …po prostu chciałem ci powiedzieć, że gdyby coś… gdybyś kiedyś… zechciała gdzieś pojechać, masz za co. Nawet, jeśli nie otrzymasz tej roboty. Ale otrzymasz, jestem tego pewien! – uzupełnił szybko, bo Donna spojrzała na niego zagadkowo.   
\- Dziadziu, skąd wiesz, że chcę zarobić na wycieczkę?! – wykrzyknęła, bo właśnie to było powodem przyspieszonego grzebania w gazetach i Internecie. Dziadek obejrzał się w stronę domu, zanim skinął na nią i mruknął prawie prosto w jej ucho:  
\- Powiedzmy… że mam uskładane trochę oszczędności. Z wyścigów konnych.  
\- Z WYŚCIGÓW KONNYCH?! – Donna wytrzeszczyła oczy i raptem przestała się spieszyć – Nie! Zakładałeś się! – wycelowała w niego oskarżycielsko palec, a dziadek wyglądał, jakby go w środku skręcało.  
\- Ciiiiiicho! Sąsiedzi nie muszą o tym wiedzieć, a twoja matka ma słuch jak nietoperz! No… miałem szczęście. Właściwie to miały być pieniądze na mój pogrzeb – urwał, bo Donna zastygła w wyrazie kompletnego osłupienia – ale nie zaszkodzi, żebyś to ty z nich skorzystała, skoro ja nie muszę. Goń za szczęściem, malutka – dziadek pogładził ją po policzku, a Donna po raz kolejny stwierdziła, że kocha go najbardziej na świecie. – Goń za szczęściem, gdziekolwiek je znajdziesz.

*

Do pewnego momentu wszystko szło świetnie – nie wylała na siebie kawy którą jej zaproponowali – jej, sekretarce, kawę! I to na rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej! To ci dopiero porządna firma! – ani nie powiedziała nic głupiego, odpowiadając utartymi frazesami, dlaczego właśnie tu chciałaby pracować. Kiedy dali jej do wykonania test umiejętności – obsługa komputera i przepisywanie tekstu na czas, Donna miała wrażenie, że poszło jej naprawdę nieźle. Jej przyszły przełożony, który przedstawił się jako Bruce Beaton, wrócił ponownie do gabinetu, w którym rozwiązywała zadania, rzucił okiem na okienko otwartego programu i krzepiąco się do niej uśmiechnął.  
\- A więc, Donno – zaczął, splatając palce dłoni, a ona od razu zauważyła dwie rzeczy – fakt, że nosi za drogie koszule i lśniącą obrączkę na palcu prawej dłoni –jeżeli nie masz przeciwko, chciałbym zadać ci jeszcze kilka pytań. To czysta formalność, biorąc pod uwagę, z jaką szybkością przepisałaś tekst – cień uśmiechu znów zadrżał mu na wargach. Czy…  
Nagle, kompletnie bez uprzedzenia, jej głowę przeszył gwałtowny ból i instynktownie zerknęła za okno, przy którym posadził ją Beaton.  
Stąd, gdzie siedziała, miała dobry widok na ulicę – biuro Keyreid Industries mieściło się na drugim piętrze – na tyle wysoko, by nie docierał do niego uliczny hałas, lecz równocześnie na tyle nisko, by widzieć centrum Londynu jak na dłoni. Przedziwnym trafem jej spojrzenie natychmiast padło na dwie roześmiane dziewczyny, przechodzące przez ulicę w kierunku budynku, w którym właśnie się znajdowała.   
Ależ, przemknęło jej przez umysł w ułamku sekundy, ja ją znam! Śniła mi się!   
Faktycznie, Donna pamiętała te ciemne oczy, ściągnięte do tyłu włosy, w jej śnie dziewczyna zawsze ubrana była w coś białego i – Donna mogłaby przysiąc, chociaż jej nigdy w życiu nie słyszała – miała przyjemnie niski głos, którego lubiło się słuchać.   
\- Donna! Donna! – zaskrzeczała rzeczywistość i zmusiła się, żeby spojrzeć na mężczyznę w szylkretowych okularach siedzącego przed sobą. – Dobrze się czujesz? Może wody?  
\- Och, nie – zaprzeczyła, potrząsając głową i mimowolnie jeszcze raz wyglądając za okno - …ja po prostu… pogrzeb! – wykrzyknęła w natchnieniu, a BeBe wystawił na nią czy wielkości spodków od filiżanek.   
\- Pogrzeb? – powtórzył niepewnie.  
\- Tak! Tak! – potwierdziła gorączkowo i zaczęła zgarniać z krzesła torebkę i żakiet. – Zupełnie zapomniałam. Mam dzisiaj pogrzeb …eee… wujka i już jestem spóźniona – łgała jak z nut Donna, błogosławiąc w duchu Wilfa, że podsunął jej ten pomysł. Beaton wyglądał, jakby strzelił w niego piorun.   
\- Khm… oddzwonimy do pani w takim razie – powiedział i poprawił krawat, jakby było mu w nim bardzo niewygodnie. Donna już go nie słyszała. Wahając się między windą a schodami, wybrała schody i o mało co nie pogubiła na nich nóg.  
Zadzwonią, akurat. Mogła sobie tylko wyobrazić, jaką przemowę palnie jej matka w domu, kiedy dowie się, że Donna wybiegła pod koniec rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej w prawdziwej korporacji, a nie jakimś tam sklepiku z ambicjami! I to przez co? Przez postać ze snu! Ze snu, do diabła! Jakby jeszcze wierzyła w takie rzeczy! Ale ta dziewczyna… wydawała się taka znajoma. Donna miała prawie wrażenie, że zna jej imię. Maria, Marsha, Marcia czy jakoś tak… Świat wokół niej wirował, głowa pękała na pół, brakowało jej tchu, ale musiała, po prostu musiała odnaleźć tę kobietę.  
Potrzebowała odpowiedzi.  
Gdy znalazła się na dole, zaczęła biec w najbardziej prawdopodobnym kierunku, w którym mogły pójść i okazało się, że miała rację – szybko zauważyła oddalającą się piękną kurtkę w odcieniu dojrzałej śliwki. Dziewczyna odwróciła się do tej drugiej, młodszej, tak podobnej, że mogła być tylko jej siostrą i Donna widziała teraz jej profil – delikatne rysy, czarne jak sadza włosy upięte wysoko, skóra koloru czekolady i olbrzymie, ciemne oczy. Nie miała już więcej siły – do diabła, nikt nigdy nie mówił, że będzie musiała biec w cholernym maratonie! – więc krzyknęła z całej siły płuc, a te zawsze miała w porządku:  
\- MARCIA! MAAAAAR-CIAAAAA!   
Kobieta odwróciła się do niej, posyłając najbardziej olśniewający uśmiech, jaki Donna widziała w życiu i zaczęła iść w jej stronę, maszerować, biec, równym tempem żołnierza i Donna stanęła oszołomiona na chodniku, zastanawiając się, skąd taka osoba znalazła się w jej snach, po czym zatrzymała się, wyciągając do niej ręce i przytulając ją, zupełnie jak w jej śnie.   
\- Donna! Donna Noble! Patrz, Tish! Co ty tu robisz? – powiedziała ze śmiechem dziewczyna, przechylając głowę i odgarniając z czoła kosmyk czarnych włosów.  
\- O mój Boże – wyjąkała Donna, a słowa lepiły się jej do warg, jakby miała usta pełne wody – Ty jesteś Martha. Martha Jones.   
A potem zatopiła ją ciemność.

*

Jest taki fragment przyszłości skuty lodem, gdzie wiecznie pada śnieg, ale to nie mróz dostaje się wprost do serca, tylko coś innego, tkwiącego w ulatującej pod białe niebo pieśni śpiewanej od wieków. W tej pieśni jest triumf, radość i zaklęte imiona i pamięć wdzięcznych stworzeń, które marzyły o swobodzie. Dwa słowa stanowią swoisty, melodyjny refren, inny od reszty, ale dla śpiewaków wydaje się on być najważniejszy, bo przypomina o najważniejszym: o wolności.   
Doktor. Donna. Przyjaciele.   
TARDIS pojawiła się na boku białego zbocza i Doktor wyskoczył wprost w kilkunastocentymetrową warstwę śniegu. Ood Sigma czekał już na niego, jak zwykle tajemniczo przechylając mackowatą głowę i ściskając w dłoni rozświetloną kulę translatora.   
\- Doktor. Donna. Przyjaciele – odezwał się, a w jego przekazie Doktor wyczuł niepewność i cień zapytania.   
\- Nie. Nie. – zaprzeczył Doktor, a w jego oczach pojawił się mrok. – Jestem tylko ja. Doktor. Bez Donny. Donna… odeszła. Na zawsze.  
\- Ood widzi. Ood wie. – odparł enigmatycznie Ood Sigma, ponownie błyskając translatorem. – Ood nie zawsze do końca rozumie.   
Doktor wepchnął ręce w kieszenie i spuścił głowę. Na jego nastroszonych włosach zaczynały osiadać płatki śniegu. Nagle, jakby ostatnie dni samotności i narastającego od dawna buntu skumulowały się i znalazły w nim ujście, wybuchnął:   
\- Dlaczego mnie wezwaliście? Ostatnim razem, kiedy tu byłem przepowiedzieliście mi, że moja pieśń dobiega końca. Co to w ogóle ma znaczyć?! W dodatku wiesz, co ostatnio dostałem? –Doktor pogrzebał w przepastnej kieszeni płaszcza i wyciągnął kostkę komunikacyjną – to! Jestem ostatnim Władcą Czasu. Zabiłem ich – Doktor ściszył głos i pozwolił, żeby wdarły się do niego przestraszone nuty. – Odeszli. Wszyscy. Przeze mnie. Jak ktokolwiek może chcieć się ze mną porozumieć? – pytanie zawisło w próżni.  
Ood zamrugał łagodnymi oczami i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Doktor zdecydował się ruszyć za nim dopiero po krótkim zastanowieniu.  
\- Chodź, Doktorze – powiedział mechanicznym tonem Ood Sigma. – Ood wie. Ood widzi. I Ood pokaże.

*

Wyzwolona Ood Sfera miała swoją Radę, zarządzaną przez starszych, mieszczącą się we wnętrzu ośnieżonej góry. Wetknięte tu i ówdzie pochodnie oświetlały surową, tchnącą zimnem jaskinię, nadając jej jeszcze bardziej tajemniczego i złowrogiego nastroju. Ood Sigma prowadził Doktora długim, krętym korytarzem wydrążonym w lodzie, aż dotarli do Rady starszyzny – Oody siedziały w kręgu w milczeniu, z rzadka przerywając ciszę urywkami pradawnych pieśni, płomienie pełgały po kamiennych ścianach, wydobywając z ciemności obce twarze, lód zamieniał się w wodę. Pośrodku kręgu zasiadał najstarszy Ood, z przymkniętymi oczami kontemplujący naturę światów.   
\- To Ood Alfa, Doktorze – powiedział łagodnie Ood Sigma, robiąc miejsce w kręgu dla swojego przyjaciela. – Usiądź i posłuchaj. Ood wie. Ood pokaże.   
Ood Alfa nagle otworzył swoje oczy jakby w bezbrzeżnym przerażeniu i bez ostrzeżenia złapał Doktora za ręce. Przez oba umysły przepłynęła fala obrazów – Ziemia, obracająca się wokół własnej osi z przyspieszoną szybkością, barokowa kareta ociekająca złotem, dryfująca poprzez kosmos, olbrzymi mężczyzna zbierający wokół siebie dzieci w ziemskim lunaparku i opowiadający im z zapałem jakąś historię, a potem wchodzący do szafy, która zniknęła dokładnie niczym TARDIS Doktora. Pusta hiszpańska karawela żeglująca przez bezkresy nieba, na której pokładzie można było dostrzec dwa kociaki. Kobiece ręce, podnoszące z ziemi pierścień z pismem wprost z Gallifrey… W tym momencie Doktor wyrwał dłonie i odetchnął głęboko, jakby wynurzał się na powierzchnię z głębiny, zrywając telepatyczne połączenie.   
\- Znam te znaki… - wydyszał Doktor, wyjmując z kieszeni płaszcza zgaszoną kostkę. – Takie same znaki są jako podpis tu! – stuknął palcem w bok kostki, a komunikator znów się rozświetlił, uaktywniony.   
\- Przyłącz się do nas, Doktorze. Ood widzi. Ood nie zawsze rozumie. – poprosił Ood Sigma, siadając w kręgu i wyciągając do niego rękę. Kiedy Doktor ją chwycił, jego mózg zalały nowe obrazy –  
pusta, pomarańczowa planeta pod fioletowym niebem bez słońc, gdzie jedyną oznaką życia były rachityczne, powykrzywiane drzewa, płacząca kobieta w samotnej celi, potajemnie wysyłająca wiadomość do Władców Czasu…  
\- Lucy Saxon! – wykrzyknął zaskoczony Doktor i ścisnął mocniej oodowe ręce, ale zmusił się, żeby nie przerwać połączenia.   
\- Kim jest ta kobieta, Doktorze? – zainteresował się Ood Sigma.  
\- Ziemianka… Mistrz… Władca Czasu, taki jak ja, oszukał ją, omotał, sprawił, że straciła dla niego głowę… - wymruczał Doktor, próbując się skupić. – Ale szybko się na nim poznała… i zemściła się… strzelając do niego.  
Kobieta śniąca o przygodach w czasie i przestrzeni, maszerująca z głową w chmurach po ulicach Chiswick, słuchająca rodziny i przyjaciół, ale tak naprawdę przebywająca zupełnie gdzie indziej…   
\- Donna! Ona nie powinna w ogóle mnie pamiętać! Jeżeli tylko coś jej się stanie… jeżeli sobie przypomni… muszę lecieć! – zawołał Doktor w panice i otworzył oczy. Ood Alfa patrzył na niego z wiekowym spokojem. Dopiero ten spokój naprawdę go rozwścieczył.  
\- Dlaczego mi to wszystko pokazałeś?! Co miały znaczyć niektóre z tych rzeczy?! Człowiek z dziećmi? Karoca?! Znam ten statek, należał do pewnego Władcy Czasu, jak ja, ale on… nie żyje. Już nie żyje. Jak wszyscy. I dlaczego niby Lucy Saxon miałaby wysyłać mi wiadomości, uwięziona na obcej planecie?! Wasze wizje kłamią! Mylicie się, wy i wasze przepowiednie! Pamiętasz tę o kończącej się pieśni? Przecież żyję! I nigdzie się nie wybieram!  
\- Ood widzi. Ood wie. Ood pamięta. Ood widzi. Ood wie. Ood pamięta. Ood widzi. Ood wie. Ood pamięta. Ood widzi. Ood wie. Ood pamięta… - zaskandował znienacka tłum stworzeń, a Doktorowi zrobiło się nieswojo.   
Ood Alfa na pożegnanie dotknął dłoni Władcy Czasu, a w głowie Doktora ukazał się ostatni obraz – kobieta, podnosząca z ziemi pierścień Mistrza i chowająca go z uśmiechem i nabożeństwem do kieszeni.  
\- To niemożliwe! – krzyknął Doktor. – Ten człowiek nie żyje! Sam go pochowałem! Podpaliłem stos! A jednak… ooooch, jak mogłem być taki głupi! Ukrył cząstkę samego siebie! Przecież sam kiedyś byłem zmuszony zrobić to sa-aaa-moo! – podskoczył, zirytowany w miejscu. – Jak mogłem to przeoczyć?! – Doktor potargał sobie włosy w rozpaczliwym geście, zamieniając je w coś w rodzaju ptasiego gniazda. - Muszę iść! Muszę go odnaleźć!   
\- On wraca. Oni wracają. Już tu są. Szukaj ich, Doktorze – powiedział na do widzenia Ood Alfa, nim znowu zapadł w medytację pod górą pokrytą śniegiem. Doktor nie miał pojęcia, co to znaczy. Ood Sigma odprowadził go przez labirynt poplątanych korytarzy, aż do wyjścia, z którego zobaczyć mógł zasypaną TARDIS. Ruszył w kierunku jasnego wyjścia, po raz ostatni oglądając się za siebie.   
\- Kiedy ostatnio tu byłeś, Doktorze, zrobiłeś coś wielkiego dla Oodów – rzekł Ood Sigma. – Z wdzięczności obdarowaliśmy was przepowiednią. Ale nie była przeznaczona dla ciebie.  
\- Donna… - wyszeptał Doktor, w oba jego serca wreszcie wlał się lęk. Ood Sigma pokiwał głową.  
\- Jej czas się kończy, Doktorze. A wraz z nim jej pieśń.


End file.
